1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3D eyeglasses with a detachable front eyeglasses frame that are easy to assemble, and more particularly, to 3D eyeglasses with a detachable front eyeglasses frame that are easy to assembly wherein attaching and detaching protrusions are formed at the center of the front surface of a coupling rim of eyeglasses arms so as to attach and detach the detachable front eyeglasses frame to and from the front surface of the coupling rim; the lenses of the 3D eyeglasses are freely interchangeable in accordance with the power of a wearer's eyeglasses; and if a person who is wearing his eyeglasses desires to wear the 3D eyeglasses thereon, the 3D eyeglasses are worn just on his eyeglasses, thereby providing a convenient wearing structure to the wearer.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development of image technology, recently, 3D movie pictures are put on the screen. Conventional 3D eyeglasses have the lenses fixed inside a frame, and when the 3D eyeglasses are worn, it is very inconvenient to use them if the power of the 3D eyeglasses is different from that of a wearer's eyeglasses. Further, according to the conventional 3D eyeglasses, it is impossible to interchange the lenses with other ones and the eyeglasses frame is formed as a unitary body with the 3D eyeglasses, such that the wearer feels uncomfortable when he sees a 3D movie picture. Additionally, according to the conventional 3D eyeglasses, since the lenses are fixed to the eyeglasses frame, the lenses are not interchangeable in accordance with the power of the wearer's eyeglasses or ages if the power of the 3D eyeglasses is different from that of his eyeglasses.